


First kiss

by Lookuptothesky



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookuptothesky/pseuds/Lookuptothesky
Summary: Alexa always knew she liked Katie but never acted on it. So when a moment presents it self who know what will happen
Relationships: Katie Cooper/Alexa Mendoza
Kudos: 19





	First kiss

Alexa was tired. Everybody just kept worrying over her it was making her feel crammed. Luckily it was almost the end of summer and high school was right around the corner.  
That meant no one who knew that she was sick and just treating her like a normal kid like always.

And then there was Katie sweet always amazing Katie. She felt lucky to have such an amazing friend she couldn’t imagine going through everything without her.

She was her rock. Her sunshine on a clouded day. She always loved Katie. The feeling had always been there. Maybe not always as noticeable but always there hidden in a little corner in her heart. 

God she loved that girl and couldn’t be happier than she was when she was around. Just at that moment Katie came in through the bedroom window. 

It was something they did often they didn’t need to knock to come into each other’s room it was practically their room. 

Alexa couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked with her summer dress and sneakers her hair in a Dutch braid.

Katie notice Alexa staring but didn’t say anything. It always made her feel special when her friend looked at her like that.

Just not saying anything but looking at her full of admiration. Deciding it was time to say something Katie jumped on Alexa who was laying in her bed.

“Katie get off me you’re crushing me” said Alexa laughing her ass off with Katie on top of her .  
Katie didn’t say anything she just looked at Alexa. She never really looked at her so closely the way her eyes shine when she is laughing or the way her hair falls perfectly around her head when she is laying down and all the little freckles she had around her nose.

Wow god she was going way too far with thinking those thing or at least that was what she was trying to tell herself. 

“Katie are you alright you look kind of flushed?” Alexa was carefully bringing her hand to Katie’s cheeks.

She wasn’t really thinking about what she was doing it was like she was compelled to just lay her hand there and look into the eyes of the blond girl.

Carefully she was leaning in not really realizing what she was doing.

Surely but slowly Alexa brought her head closer to Katie’s giving her enough time to pull away but that wasn’t on Katie her mind no all she could think about was those red lips and how they were getting closer by the second and all she wanted to do was feel her own lips against them.

So carefully Alexa closed the gap between them and god did it feel amazing. 

She never felt anything as great as this feeling just her lips against those of Katie’s it was everything she could have dreamed of.

Slowly she pulled away. Which resulted in Katie following her lips and closing the gap between them again this kiss was different but just as amazing as the one before.

It was more heated she felt Katies tong softly tracing her lips asking for permission.

And of course she did how could she not the feeling was overwhelming and so amazing at the same time.

Laying her hands at Katie’s neck she slowly began to tread her hands through those blond locks. Katie couldn’t believe what was happening but she totally loved it.

The feeling of Alexa’s tongue exploring every little part of her mouth her hands laying on Alexa’s waist and tracing every part of her back before laying her hands back on her waist and repeating the process.

Before it could go any further there was heard a loud sound from down the living room followed by a sorry from Lucas.

Both girls sprung apart when they heard the sound and were now looking at each other. 

Alexa couldn’t believe that just happened. Yes she had dreamed about kissing Katie a lot of times but she didn’t think it would actually happen.

Worried about the silence she asked “ Are you okay?”.

Katie sat there looking kind of bewildered. She just had the best kiss of her life and it was with her best friend Alexa Mendoza. “What ow yeah I’m okay I mean I feel amazing” Alexa couldn’t help but laugh at how awkward the blonde girl was acting she was just too cute.

Luckily it helped Katie come out of her awkward moment and quickly began laughing with Alexa. “So we are definitely doing that again right?”


End file.
